The subject matter disclosed herein relates to moveable armrests and, more particularly, to a ratcheting armrest assembly.
Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include an armrest adjacent an occupant's seat. Armrests are typically cushioned for comfort, may be pivotably adjustable, and may be finished in the same material as the rest of the seat. When travelling in an automobile, a properly adjusted armrest can increase the comfort of a user, thereby improving the user's perception of overall quality of a vehicle. Unfortunately, adjustment of armrests is often cumbersome and potentially discouraging for an occupant to make the proper adjustment.